This invention relates to systems based on handheld computing devices, and more particularly, to systems based on handheld computing devices that assist users in shopping and in performing wireless transactions.
Computer systems have been developed that allow users to shop on-line for a variety of products. For example, users may order groceries over the Internet. Users may also obtain product information using the Internet and may obtain information on retail establishments. For example, users may use the Internet to obtain store hours and general information about a store. A web site for a shopping mall may allow the user to obtain information about a particular store in the mall.
When the user travels to a store or other shopping establishment, the user""s options are limited. Shopping malls have printed directories and maps that the user may consult to locate stores of interest. Product brochures may sometimes be obtained from store personnel. A user with a cellular phone may be able to call a store for information such as the store""s hours.
In some supermarkets, users may use a kiosk to place a deli order. Department stores may have kiosks that allow users to obtain access to gift registry information for customers who have registered with the department store.
Although handheld computers have been developed that allow users to keep track of appointments, play games, record voice memos, and obtain certain limited information from the Internet, such devices have not generally been able to assist the user in shopping and in performing wireless transactions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved systems based on handheld computing devices for assisting users in shopping and wireless transactions.
A system is provided that allows users with handheld computing devices to obtain information using local and remote wireless links. Handheld computing devices may also be used to order products and services.
A shopping assistance service may be used that provides users with handheld computing devices access to directory information. The service may also provide product information. Interactive advertisements may be provided.
The system may support electronic shopping techniques in which users make financial commitments toward purchases prior to completing purchase transactions.
The handheld computing device may have an expansion slot that accepts accessories such as local wireless communications accessories. Accessories may include a bar code scanner, a radio-frequency identification (RFID) unit, a smart card attachment, etc. These attachments may be integrated into the handheld computing device if desired.
The handheld computing device may be used in financial transactions. For example, the handheld computing device may be used to wirelessly pay for products in stores. Expense reports may be automatically created using information on such wireless purchase transactions. If desired, the smart card features of a smart card attachment or accessory may be used during these transactions.
The handheld computing device may also be used for communications functions such as sending and receiving e-mail. Wireless communications may involve short-range or local wireless links and may also involve longer-range or remote wireless links.
If desired, a user may use the handheld computing device to exchange virtual business cards or other personal information with other handheld computing devices.
The handheld computing device may be used for electronic ticket applications. For example, the handheld computing device may be used to replace paper tickets on trains or other forms of transportation, in amusement parks, etc.
The handheld computing device may communicate with a merchant over a wireless communications link. For example, the handheld computing device may communicate with the merchant over a remote wireless link.
If desired, the handheld computing device may communicate with merchants and other entities by forming a local wireless link. A local wireless transmitter/receiver may be used to communicate with the handheld computing device. The local wireless transmitter/receiver may be connected to a communications network such as the Internet. Such a local wireless transmitter/receiver may serve as a local access point to the Internet or other such communications network for the handheld computing device. The handheld computing device may communicate with remote service provider servers and other computers over the communications network through the local access point.
The coverage of a number of local wireless transmitter/receivers may be arranged to overlap to form a wireless local area network. The location of the user may be determined by determining which local wireless transmitter/receiver the handheld computing device is in communication with. The location of the user may also be determined by using a GPS receiver associated with the handheld computing device or by using network-based techniques such as triangulation and time-of-flight measurements when the user is in communication with an appropriate wireless network.
The handheld computing device may use a bar code scanner or radio-frequency identification (RFID) circuitry to identify items in stores. Categories of products and manufacturers may also be identified. Shopping lists may be created based on products that are identified. The user""s current shopping list may be displayed and modified using in-home equipment, an automobile personal computer, a handheld computing device, or in-store equipment.
The handheld computing device may display price comparison information for the user while the user is in a store. Product information may also be displayed by the handheld computing device when the user is in the store. Product information from multiple manufacturers may be obtained. If desired, product information may be organized in various product-categories. The handheld computing device may allow the user to search for information on products and manufacturers of interest while the user is in the store. The handheld computing device may display product information screens with interactive features.
The user may be alerted when a shopping assistance service is available. The shopping assistance service may then be used to obtain shopping information. A shopping mall shopping assistance service may be provided. The shopping mall shopping assistance service may provide information on current events. A general information screen may be provided. If desired, the shopping assistance service may provide directory information. Maps and directions may be provided.
The shopping assistance service may display information on specials. The user may search for desired products, services, and stores at the mall. Various types of messages may be provided to the handheld computing device. For example, a proximity message may be provided. The user may be alerted when a message is received from a nearby merchant. The user may also be alerted to the availability of a special. Messages regarding specials may include interactive features. Messages may be provided to the user to notify the user or to remind the user of certain events. The user may adjust alert settings for various message types.
The user may track the location and use of the handheld computing device. For example, the user may track the financial transactions that are made with the handheld computing device. The user may also establish restrictions on the financial transactions that may be made with the handheld computing device.
A supermarket shopping assistance service may be used to display information on products available in a supermarket. Targeted specials and other advertising and promotional material may be displayed on the handheld computing device. Such promotional material may be displayed in combination with shopping list information. The promotional material that is displayed may be targeted based on the contents of the shopping list. For example, if a shopping list includes a particular dessert item, logos and advertisements for dessert-related products may be displayed.
A supermarket shopping assistance service may provide a search screen for searching for products. Menu ideas may be provided. Ingredients from recipes provided by the supermarket shopping assistance service may be added to the user""s shopping list.
If desired, location-based shopping services may be provided. For example, location-based advertisements may be displayed on the handheld computing device. Manufacturers may provide discounts and other financial benefits to supermarket customers using handheld computing devices.
The supermarket shopping assistance service may also be used to place orders for products. The products may be delivered to the user from an order fulfillment facility or may be picked up by the user in the supermarket. As an example, the user may use the handheld computing device to place a deli order to be picked up in the store. The order may be place over a local or remote wireless link. The deli may send a notification to the user over the remote or local wireless link when the order is ready to be picked up. This arrangement may also be used in other retail environments. For example, orders may be placed and notifications sent at shopping malls, department stores, airports, etc.
A department store shopping assistance service may be provided using the handheld computing device. A directory screen may be displayed by such a department store shopping assistance service. The service may allow a user to use a handheld computing device to request sales assistance. The handheld computing device may be used to provide access to a gift registry service.
If desired, a shopping list may be created based on video content. The video content may be displayed on in-home electronic equipment or the handheld computing device. The user may order ingredients associated with the video or may add ingredients associated with the video to the user""s shopping list.
The handheld computing device may interact with kiosks. For example, audio files containing music or the like may be downloaded to handheld computing device from an audio kiosk. Images and video content may also be downloaded from a kiosk. The user may arrange for home delivery of audio and video content from a kiosk if desired.
The handheld computing device may be used in an automobile for financial transactions such as purchasing gasoline, paying tolls, paying for parking, purchasing food from drive-through restaurants, etc. Records may be maintained of these transactions and expense reports automatically generated based on the records.